As recognized herein, a power outage can lead to undesirable consequences. For instance, a person may have to take immediate action to unplug some appliances so that those appliances are not damaged when the power comes back on. A person may also have to take immediate action so that something relying on an appliance, such as a person relying on a life-supporting appliance, remains unharmed and the appliance remains functional despite the loss of power. As also recognized herein, if the person is not available to take such immediate actions or does not know what actions to take, damage to the appliance itself or things relying on the appliance may ensue.